Many containers for storing liquids and solids are known. Some of such containers are nestable or stackable with other like containers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,612 to Dorn et al. discloses an essentially square container with protrusions and depressions for nesting with protrusions and depressions of an adjacent container. The Dorn container includes a substantial number of such protrusions and depressions extending across at least fifty percent of each sidewall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,336 to Lajovic discloses containers that can be stacked in an overlapping and staggered manner to form a close packed array. Each container includes upwardly extending projectiles to mate with flanges on the bottom of like containers. In addition to stacking top to bottom, the containers disclosed in the Lajovic patent may be stacked side-to-side in an overlapping staggered relationship. However, significantly more storage space is necessary because of the staggered configuration (i.e., the end of one container lies adjacent the central region of a like container). Furthermore, no means to carry or transport the container is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,268 to Buske discloses a container for packing liquids adapted to inter-engage with an identical container. Each container of the Buske patent has a lateral face with means, such as teeth or serrations, for engaging corresponding faces of similar containers. However, the containers are only stackable in one configuration and, in fact, the engaging means are operative only in one direction.
The above described references therefore do not teach a container that is easily stackable in several different arrangements. Furthermore, none of the prior art containers provide an easy means to carry the container or to adjust its position from any number of vantage points.
It is therefore desired to provide an improved container system and apparatus which overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art.